


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fleurie, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie, I just don't see Scott and Malia together, In this version Scott and Kira are together, Mention of the Ghost Riders, Plays after season 6b, Scott and Stiles are goofy, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, What else is new, hurts like hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: How can I say this without breaking?How can I say this without taking over?How can I put it down into words?When it's almost too much for my soul aloneLydia didn't mean to listen to the lyrics so closely, but it seemed like they pierced through her skin and engulfed her heart and throat, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes were getting watery and she blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Lydia tried to focus back on Stiles. His hand in hers. The smell of his lemon shampoo mixed with the fresh scent of aftershave. Another hand on her back, strong and supporting. But somehow this only made it worse.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 32





	I loved and I loved and I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wans to listen to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Did I tell you how pretty you look today?” Stiles looked at her with a soft smile on his face and Lydia's stomach filled with butterflies. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

“I think you have mentioned it once or twice,” she smirked.

Stiles leaned over and kissed her. “Good.” He went out of his car and around it to open the door for Lydia.

She accepted the hand he held out for her. “This feels familiar.”

“It does,” he replied. “I remember how nervous I was the last time we went to a dance together.”

“Well, lots of things have changed since then.” She squeezed his hand and stroke her thumb over it. She could have sworn she saw him blush.

They went across the parking lot and inside the building. Everything was decorated with balloons and banners saying 'Final year 2017' and 'Good luck graduates!'. Music was playing softly in the distance and people were walking around in fancy dresses and suits, laughing and taking pictures.

“I can't believe, that we are done with high school _forever_! I feel so old!” Stiles said and laughed. “I still don't know anything about _anything_!”

Lydia shrugged. “We'll figure it out together.”

Stiles looked at her warmly. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “You are right. We will.”

The night was perfect. They danced and laughed and talked and just forgot all their worries for a little while. Lydia didn't know how many photos she took of Scott and Kira, Kira and herself, Stiles and herself and basically almost everyone from their class. During one song, Stiles and Scott did a choreographed dance they apparently always did when the song came on since they were little and Lydia and Kira watched from the sidelines. Both in shame and in awe of their boyfriends.

While they were all talking together at their table, a slow song came up and Stiles extended his hand. “Would you like to dance?” He smirked, remembering the last time he had asked that.

She did, too. “I would love to.” Lydia could hear Scott ask Kira the same thing, while Stiles lead her to the dance floor. It still felt surreal to him to be at prom with Lydia Martin, but everything about this situation felt right. She laid her right hand in his left and put her head to his chest. While the first few bars of the song started to play, they were slowly swaying from left to right. She could feel his rapid heartbeat drumming in her ears.

“Relax,” she said mockingly.

His chest rumbled when he laughed softly. “Sorry.”

_How can I say this without breaking?  
How can I say this without taking over?  
How can I put it down into words?  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone  
_

Lydia didn't mean to listen to the lyrics so closely, but it seemed like they pierced through her skin and engulfed her heart and throat, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes were getting watery and she blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Lydia tried to focus back on Stiles. His hand in hers. The smell of his lemon shampoo mixed with the fresh scent of aftershave. Another hand on her back, strong and supporting. But somehow this only made it worse.

_  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell _

Lydia tried to swallow the tears down, but her throat was clogged. Images of the Ghost Riders appeared in her head and she could have sworn she felt the wind on her skin and the sound of shrill neighing in her ears. She cleared her throat in an effort to recollect herself, but at this exact time Stiles kissed her on the head and she shakily inhaled.

She had to get out of here.

Lydia fought out of Stiles' embrace. “I am sorry, I just need some fresh air.” Her voice was shaking. Before he could answer, she turned around and made her way to the exit.

“Hey, wait!” Stiles called after her. He didn't know what was happening and fear crawled up his skin. He hastily looked around, but could see no sign of threat. No monster lurking between the dancing pairs or sounds of screaming in the air. When he turned around, he saw Lydia heading straight for the exit. People were standing around, some dancing, some talking and he fought his way through them.

“Lydia!” Stiles caught up with her and grabbed her hand. That made her turn around without her wanting to and as soon as he saw her face, he placed a hand on her cheek and got closer. “What happened?!”

Lydia took his hand from her face and just pulled him after her. She had to get out. She didn't want others to see her like that. Stiles more or less stumbled after her, still completely confused and getting more and more anxious with every passing minute.

_I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no _

The song seemed to follow her outside, she just couldn't shake it. She burst through the door and cold air surrounded her. The door closed behind her and shut the song out. Finally.

“Lydia, can you please tell me what is wrong, before I lose it?” Stiles said through pressed lips.

She looked at him and saw the bewildered expression on his face. Stiles was fidgeting with his hands and reached out to her again. This time, she took his hand. She needed to feel him. When he intertwined their fingers she sighed.

“I am sorry.” She looked into his eyes, which were roaming around her face, desperately trying to figure out, what was happening. “This song...it brought back memories. About when you were taken.” She wiped a few tears away, that had escaped her eyes. “It's just...they didn't believe me. The entire time...I knew that something, _someone_ was missing, but they couldn't feel it and I thought...I thought I was going crazy.” She chuckled, but it felt flat.

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell_

Someone walked outside of the building and the song taunted her again, not letting her go.

“That is over now, okay?” Stiles stepped closer, carefully as if trying not to spook her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. “I am right here, alright?”

“I lost you when the Ghost Riders took you and—“

Stiles didn't even let her finish. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. “You guys got me back, it is over.” It hurt him to see her like this, knowing, that he was the reason why.

Lydia took a shaky breath and returned the hug. “Yeah, I know.” She smiled and let herself relax. She looked up at him and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. He returned it softly.

The door opened again and this time, a more upbeat song travelled through the air. And with it Scott and Kira, both looking worried.

“You guys okay?” Scott asked.

Stiles still had his arm around Lydia. “I think so, right?” He looked at her.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “We are all okay.”

“They are about to reveal the king and queen, you wanna come back inside to see if our predictions were correct?” Kira said.

A familiar tune reached Stiles' ear. “Wait!” He said and they all looked at him. He waited for a few seconds, trying to make out the song that was playing in the background. “Are they playing _All Star_?”

The rest of the group listened as well and then Scott and Stiles smirked at each other. “I think we have to get back on the dance floor.” Scott said.

“Oh god no.” Kira mumbled and Lydia chuckled.

“Well off you go then,” Lydia said and the boys almost ran back inside. Lydia and Kira just looked at each other and then laughed.

“Come on,” Kira said and took Lydia's arm. “I wanna see the show.”


End file.
